


Indoor Sports

by romanticalgirl



Series: Recreational Activities [4]
Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 6/24/01</p>
    </blockquote>





	Indoor Sports

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 6/24/01

“There are five things that are completely wrong with today,” Joey huffed as she slammed the apartment door shut behind her. “Not the first of which is the fact that this school is demented enough to have god-damned finals on Saturdays.”  
“Actually, if there’s nothing else before it, it would be the first.” Jen’s voice called out from her bedroom.

“Secondly, there’s the fact that we live on the eighth floor. That in itself wouldn’t be so bad, if the elevator weren’t out of service.”

“Go on.”

“And even that wouldn’t be so bad, if I didn’t have classes that required me to carry books that weigh no less that fifty pounds. Each.”

“Mmm-hmmm.”

“And I could live with that, if it weren’t 104 fucking degrees outside.” Joey walked to the window and looked at the thermometer. “I take that back. 105.”

“Actually, that’s the temperature in the apartment.” Jen noted as she walked out of her bedroom. She waved a Popsicle in Joey’s direction. “It’s only 103 outside.”

Joey glared at her, taking in her heat appropriate attire of a black lace bra and a pair of Pacey’s plaid boxers. “Great. I feel much better.” She grabbed her backpack off the floor and carried it to her room, ignoring Jen’s smirk as she walked by.

“How was your exam?”

“Did Pacey call?”

“Nope.”

“Fuck. Fine.” Joey tossed the pack on her bed and tugged her T-shirt off. She threw it on the floor, sighing with relief as the fan in her bedroom sent a shaft of cool air onto her skin. The gray tank top clung to her body; sweat holding it against the curves of her breasts and the sweep of her back.

Grabbing her long hair, she tied it into a makeshift knot and settled it on the top of her head before shucking her shorts.

“Better?” Jen stood in the doorway, watching her with unreadable eyes.

“Yeah.” Joey sighed and forced herself to calm down. “The elevator?”

“Mr. Johansen said it would be fixed on Monday.”

“Monday?”

“Right along with the air conditioners.” Jen smiled and offered Joey her Popsicle. “It’s root beer.”

Joey smiled a half-smile and accepted it. “Thanks.” After taking a few moments to suck on the sweetness, she sighed. “So, we have two ceiling fans, two portable fans and a bag of Popsicles?”

Jen was about to respond with the dying moans of electrical appliances sounded through the apartment, signaling a power outage. Jen closed her mouth for a second then tried again. “We have a bag of Popsicles.”

“Christ.” Joey ran her hand over the back of her neck, wiping the sweat from her skin.

“Come on.” Jen grabbed her hand and led her into the kitchen. Grabbing the portable radio, she managed to find a station and they listened to the power forecast. “Well,” she said after a few moments, snapping off the offending appliance. “Two days isn’t so bad.”

“Two days without power? In the worst heat wave Boston has seen in fifteen years? That’s not bad?”

“It could be worse.” Jen offered her a shy smile. “Dawson could be here.”

Joey laughed and slipped off her stool, moving toward the refrigerator. “Do we have anything that’s especially perishable? Anything we should take advantage of while we can?”

“I don’t think so. We haven’t been shopping since Pacey was here, so I doubt there’s much left from the intervening week.”

Joey stared into the freezer. “Popsicles and Absolut.”

“We’ll get boozed up,” Jen decided with a nod. “That’ll make it all more bearable.”

Joey grabbed the bottle and a Popsicle, handing the former to Jen before fishing two glasses out of the cupboard. She handed those to Jen as well and settled on the floor, opening her Popsicle. “So.”

“All right.” Jen poured the clear liquid into one of the glasses. “Truth or dare?”

“Oh no.” Joey shook her head. “You remember the last time we played that?”

Yeah,” Jen drawled. “I got to kiss Pacey.”

“That aside,” Joey took the bottle from Jen’s hand and filled her own glass. “It wasn’t the best experience.”

“Come on, Joey. It’s you and me.” Jen smiled innocently. “What’s going to happen? You tell me a few secrets, I tell you a few secrets, we get a little tipsy.” Shrugging, Jen took a sip of her drink. “Nothing to be afraid of.”

“We get drunk, I say something stupid and you never let me forget it,” Joey corrected. “Which is something to be afraid of.”

Jen drank again and gave Joey a knowing look. “Truth or dare?”

Joey sighed in defeat. “Truth.”

“If you could have sex with anyone, who would it be?”

Joey grinned. “Pacey.”

“Other than Pacey.”

“Nope,” Joey shook her head. “My turn. You have to wait until your next turn.” She took a drink. “Truth or dare?”

Jen gave her a slow, sly grin. “Truth.”

“When was the last time you had sex?”

“Jesus.” She thought for a moment. “Two weeks ago. Matt Braveman.”

“Eww.”

“We can’t all date Pacey,” Jen reminded her.

“But you sort of do.” Joey took another drink to hide her grin. “I mean, honestly. Matt Braveman?”

“He’s hung like a horse.”

“Oh. Well. It’s perfectly understandable then. Your turn.”

“When was the last time you had sex?”

“What if I wanted a dare?”

“You want a dare?”

Joey looked at Jen for a long minute. “Uh…no.”

“So?”

“A week ago. Right before he left town.” She took another drink. Jen did the same and as she swallowed, Joey asked her question. “When was the last time you got off?”

Jen choked, barely managing to keep the vodka down. “What?”

“You heard me.”

Jen dipped her finger in the liquid and brought it up to her mouth. Raising her eyebrow, she sucked the vodka off. “You really want to know?”

Remembering her Popsicle for the first time, Joey slid it into her mouth. “Sure.”

Jen watched for a second, letting her gaze drop to Joey’s tank top before raising back to her eyes. “A week ago.”

Joey’s breath caught. “Really?”

Jen reached over and took the Popsicle from Joey’s hand. She popped it into her mouth and sucked on it lightly. “Mmm-hmmm.”

Joey bit her lower lip and took a slow sip from her glass. “Your turn.”

Jen got to her knees and moved over until she was beside Joey. She grabbed the Popsicle and held it out to Joey. “It was in the hall across from your bedroom.”

Her throat suddenly dry, Joey reached for it. Rather than release it, Jen kept her hand on it, holding it as Joey guided it to her mouth.

“I’d gotten up to get something to drink. And as I walked by, I heard you.”

Joey released the Popsicle and let her hand slide slowly down Jen’s arm. “What was I doing?”

Painting Joey’s lip with the frozen treat, Jen sighed. “Moaning. Your door was open and Pacey was on his knees at the end of the bed. Your legs were draped over his shoulders.” She paused as Joey’s hand moved off her arm, her fingers brushing over Jen’s bra, tracing the hard outline of her nipples. “You were moaning his name.”

“You watched us?”

Jen closed her eyes, smiling at the breathless question. “Your heels were digging into his back.” Joey unhooked the front clasp of Jen’s bra and guided it off her body. Taking the Popsicle from Jen’s hand, she held it over Jen’s breasts and watched the drops fall on her pale skin. “What did you do?”

I leaned against the wall.” She gasped softly as Joey’s tongue flicked over her nipple. “And I slid my hand…down…” She gasped again as the soft suction of Joey’s mouth closed over her. “Joey…”

Pulling back, Joey opened her eyes slowly. Jen blinked rapidly, struggling to focus. Joey licked her lips. “What?”

“Wha…” Jen thought better of it and shook her head. “Nothing.”

Joey’s words were thick and husky. “Truth or dare?”

Taking the Popsicle, Jen leaned back and trailed it over her breasts, using it as a paintbrush to coat her skin with a thin layer of raspberry sweetness. “Truth.”

Joey took the treat back. “How did you get your hands on Pacey’s boxers?”

Jen reached down and pushed at the material, wiggling out of the boxers and kicking them off her legs. She lay before Joey, completely naked, sticky sweetness running in rivulets down her skin. “The last time we were all together, I got up before you guys did. I got dressed in the dark. These were the first things I found.”

Joey sucked on the melting Popsicle then ran it along Jen’s inner thigh. “You like wearing my boyfriend’s clothes?”

Jen caught her breath as Joey slid the Popsicle higher, the iciness sending hot shivers through her body as it touched her swollen labia. “I’m perpetually horny when I’m wearing your boyfriend’s clothes.”

Joey slipped the Popsicle inside her, closing her own eyes as Jen gasped at the sensation. She was kneeling between Jen’s legs, slowly moving the frozen stick deeper before pulling it out and sliding it into her mouth. Jen lay before her, shivering, as Joey handed the dripping treat to her before lying down between her legs. “I remember that night,” Joey whispered softly, her tongue tracing the raspberry trails that stained the blonde hair between Jen’s thighs. “I remember waking up with your tongue in my pussy.”

Jen let the Popsicle fall to the floor as Joey imitated her earlier actions with it, plunging her tongue inside Jen, sweet-scented juices coating it. The tip of it scraped across the top of Jen’s passage, the skin both hot and cool all at once. Jen’s hands searched for purchase on the tile floor, scrambling noisily as Joey lapped at the sensitive skin, her fingers pushing slowing into Jen.

Jen finally found the legs of their small table, clutching them tightly as Joey continued the exploration of her body. Long, slim fingers seeking out the tender places inside her, provoking shivers that did nothing but force her to hold tighter to the table, her body writhing as Joey’s tongue left the liquid velvet and slipped up to follow the trail of raspberry that lead up to her breasts.

Three fingers buried between Jen’s legs, her thumb on the swollen nub of Jen’s clitoris, Joey licked at Jen’s pale skin, her tongue dancing over her in short, teasing motions. Her knee pressed into Jen’s inner thigh as Joey held herself over the blonde, the arm supporting her shaking as she moved her other wrist, tangling her fingers with the molten heat of Jen’s body.

Her hand shaking, Jen released one leg of the table and wound her fingers into Joey’s hair, bringing her mouth down to her aching breast, guiding Joey to the hard tip that quivered in the thick air of the room.

Joey’s lips closed over Jen’s nipple, her teeth scraping the tight flesh as her thumb pressed relentlessly against Jen’s clit. Her muscles tightened, her body stretching closer to Joey’s as her orgasm rocketed through her, surrounding Joey’s thrusting fingers with the thick heat of satisfaction.

They pulled away from each other reluctantly, Jen sitting up and grabbing the bottle of vodka and taking a quick shot. She held it out to Joey and watched as she drank from it, her graceful neck arching, an invitation to the rest of her body.

“What was it like?”

“What?”

“Matt Braveman.”

“You didn’t say truth or dare.”

Jen watched as Joey stretched out on the floor, ignoring the sticky puddle left in the wake of melted Popsicles. The colored liquid clamped around the dark strands of Joey’s hair and she sighed. “That’s nice and cool.” She glanced up at the blonde, her eyes still hungry. “Truth or dare?”

“I made it through the sex by thinking about you and Pacey fucking each other in the next room.”

“How do you know we were fucking each other?”

Jen’s smile was slinky and seductive as she moved to Joey’s feet, her fingers slipping under the material of her panties and tugging them down. After freeing her from the material, she settled on her stomach, her lips pressed to Joey’s clit. “I found the video camera.”

“You did?” The words were breathless.

“Mmm,” Jen murmured against Joey’s flesh. Her tongue brushed the fair skin with every word. “Watched a few of the tapes you’d left lying around.”

“You…did?” Joey wiggled, careful not to venture too far away from Jen’s exploring tongue.

“Oh yeah,” Jen whispered as she scraped her thumbnail over Joey’s clit, watching as the other girl shivered violently. “What do you think I’ve been doing while you’ve been studying? I borrowed the strap on and fucked myself senseless while I watched you go down on him.” Joey’s low moan echoed through the room as Jen’s fingers slipped into her with a slow, drawn out thrust.

“I think I practically wore that tape out,” She continued, her breath hot on Joey’s skin. “But I think my favorite is the one where you’re lying face down on the bed, your ass up in the air and he’s sliding into you from behind.” Her fingers kept moving, stroking, pushing. “His cock looks so fucking big as it disappears inside you, and the look on your face.” Jen moaned herself, thrusting against the floor. “You look like you’re about to die.”

Joey’s body clamped tightly around Jen’s probing fingers, her hips arching off the floor to match the frantic rhythm. Jen pushed another finger inside her, her thumb moving hard and fast over her fragile clit. “And he’s just pumping his cock inside you, fucking you, his hands grabbing your ass so tight. And then all of a sudden he pulls away from you…” Joey’s feet pressed hard against the floor, offering herself up completely as one of Jen’s fingers left her, slipping through the tight muscle now coated with her dripping juices. “And then he pushes you down onto the bed and thrusts that hard, throbbing cock into your ass.”

Joey’s mouth formed a wordless cry as her orgasm ripped through her, wracking her body with vicious spasms, every muscle seeming to contract, the brute force of it seeming to center on Jen’s hand.

When her body finally relaxed, Joey reached out to capture Jen’s hand in her own, in an effort to stop her shaking. She was about to say something when a deep voice interrupted her. “Well, that was one hell of a welcome home.”

Joey tilted her head back as Jen raised hers from between the brunette’s legs. Joey’s smile was long and slow, “Hey.”

Pacey leaned against the back of the couch that bordered the kitchen and returned the smile. “Hey yourself.” He turned the full force of his grin on Jen and raised an eyebrow. “Lindley.”

Her voice still held the throatiness of residual passion. “Hey, Pace.”

He set his suitcase down at his feet. “Of course, I have a feeling I might have missed some of it. I don’t suppose I could get you to do it all again?”

“I have no bones,” Joey informed him.

“Is that so?”

“Yeah. Nothing of mine is gonna move for quite some time.” She held out a limp hand. “In fact, if you want a welcome home kiss, you’re getting down here on the floor with me.”

“That sounds appetizing as all hell.”

Jen regarded Joey for a moment before bending her head back down to run her tongue over Joey’s clit. Joey’s body arched off the floor and she gasped. “Huh. I can make you move.”

Pacey grinned and eased his shoes off his feet. “You two are a mess, you know that? Do I even want to know why there are pools of sticky colored goo all around you?”

“Oh.” Jen blushed as she realized both she and Joey were now covered with the cool, thick liquid. “Uh…those used to be Popsicles, once upon a time.”

“The power’s out,” Joey informed him. “So we were doing our part to get rid of any perishables.”

“Popsicles,” he nodded. “And my bottle of Absolut?”

“There’s some left.”

Pacey loosened his dark blue tie as Jen eased herself over Joey’s bare leg to reach the nearly empty bottle. He could feel his cock hardening even more as her ass lifted into the air, offering him a luscious view of the warm pink skin between her thighs. “And how, may I ask, did disposing of perishables become some tawdry sex show?”

Joey watched him as he slipped off his white dress shirt, discarding it over the back of the couch. Her eyes meandered down his firm chest to the thick, dark hair that disappeared into his slacks. She licked her lips as she stared, instinctively pressing her body upwards, feeling Jen’s smooth weight above her.

Having captured the bottle, Jen moved back, lying half on top of Joey as she turned her head to watch Pacey as well. “We played truth or dare.”

Leaning on the couch, Pacey reached down and slipped off his socks, tossing them over his shoulder into the living room. “And all this was a dare?”

“Nope.” Joey ran her fingers through Jen’s hair, sighing as Jen turned her head and let her warm breath caress Joey’s nipple. “We kind of got stuck on truth.” She moved her body slowly, rubbing it against Jen’s. “Never even got to dare.”

His belt buckle undone, Pacey unzipped his slacks and stepped out of them, sending them to join the rest of his clothes. “So is the game over?”

Jen’s tongue curled around Joey’s nipple and teased it, making the brunette’s response breathless. “Truth or dare?”

His boxers eased over his erection, landing on the floor in a puddle of silk. He kicked them away and moved toward both girls. “Oh, dare. No question.”

Jen rolled away from Joey, onto her back. “I dare you…” She paused and watched as Pacey got down onto his knees beside them. “To clean up the mess your girlfriend made.”

Pacey leaned over and brushed a long finger along Jen’s wet pussy. “Would this be the mess you were referring to? Because I’d be happy to clean that up for you.” He lifted his finger to his mouth, tasting the thick moisture that glistened there. “But I can think of so many better things to do.”

Jen got to her knees as he sank down onto his in front of her. Her breasts, the nipples swollen and erect, brushed against his bare chest. “Really?”

“Oh yeah,” he drawled slowly, his hands curving around her hips and pulling her still closer. “I say I fuck you senseless while you go down on my girlfriend.”

“Is that a dare?”

He leaned into her, his gaze locked on Joey as he did so. “What do you think, Lindley?”

She licked his lips then turned her body slightly at the waist, looking over her shoulder at Joey’s body, sprawled invitingly on the kitchen floor. “I think that Joey looks like she needs to get fucked.”

“No,” Joey replied softly, exhausted. “I’m just going to lie here and let you both take advantage of me.” She watched as Jen turned back to Pacey, a hungry gleam in the blonde’s eyes. “Although, since Jen was just telling me what made her so hot, watching that video, maybe I should dare you to fuck her.” Her hand stretched out, running along the wet, swollen lips that surrounded Jen’s clit. “Fuck her ass instead of staring at it.”

Jen’s breath caught along with Pacey’s, and she met his blue eyes expectantly. “Are you daring him, Joey?”

“Pacey?”

“Yes, Jo?”

“I dare you to fuck Jen for me. Long.” Joey got to her knees and moved over to join them, her hand resting lightly on Jen’s ass as she insinuated herself between them. “And hard.” Her other hand came around to stroke his erect cock, her fingers circling the sensitive tip and stroking him lightly. “I want you to fuck her until she comes, begging you to stop.”

“And what are you going to do?”

She leaned in and licked his neck, the salty taste of sweat trickling across her tongue. “I’m gonna watch.”

Pacey moved away from her and settled back against the refrigerator, leaning against it and stretching his legs out. He extended his hand to Jen, tugging her toward him. She resisted slightly, her lush body swaying as she moved lazily toward him. As she straddled his thighs, the damp, dark blonde hair between her thighs lingered tantalizingly close to his mouth.

Pacey lifted his free hand and ran it over Jen’s thigh, his thumb stroking the pale flesh casually. Looking over her shoulder at Joey, who was watching them raptly, Jen smiled and moved away from Pacey’s touch, releasing his hand.

He looked up at her quizzically as his hand fell back to his side, watching as she turned around to face Joey before sinking to her knees.

“Mmm,” Pacey murmured appreciatively as Jen’s smooth back filled his vision, her smooth ass hovering just over his erection. He lifted his hands again, grabbing her hips this time and helping to guide her down, her wet skin clutching at his cock, wrapping around him as he filled her.

Jen loosed a shuddering breath as she rested on Pacey’s body. Tightening her thigh muscles, she lifted away from him before sinking back down with a satisfied sigh. “Joey?”

Joey forced her eyes up, away from the mixed tangle of hair, black and blonde, to Jen’s eyes, bright with pleasure.

“Come here.”

Joey started moving without thinking, straddling one of Pacey’s legs as she settled in front of Jen. She stared at the blonde as she moved along Pacey’s shaft, a slow, steady rhythm rocking them both.

Reaching out, Joey cupped Jen’s breasts, her thumbs caressing nipples tense and erect. Jen moaned quietly, increasing the speed of her thrusts, grunting softly each time Pacey’s cock filled her. Joey leaned in, capturing the miniscule sounds in a heated kiss, her tongue finding Jen’s as she moved closer, her body moving, thrusting toward to grind against Jen’s.

Pacey’s eyelashes fluttered against his flushed cheeks as he struggled against the wave of pleasure that threatened to drown him. His hands left Jen’s hips to seek out Joey’s breasts, kneading the sensitive flesh, imitating her own movements as she continued to caress Jen.

Pacey’s arms around her and Joey in front of her, effectively trapping her, Jen pressed down against Pacey, fragile control slipping away as she gave in to desire, her thrusts wild and abandoned.

Joey’s thumbs and forefingers lightly pinched Jen’s nipples, forcing her to cry out, the sound lost against Joey’s probing tongue. Pacey’s hips arched off the floor as he rolled Joey’s nipples lightly against the palms of his hands, the hard flesh unyielding as she shifted, resting her entire weight on his thigh, searching for pressure on her throbbing clit.

Jen caught Joey’s tongue, stealing away the dominance of the kiss, sucking hard as she came, a fast flood around Pacey’s thrusting cock. Joey whimpered as she felt Jen’s body tense then relax, her hand moving of their own accord over Jen’s tender breasts.

Jen’s hands tangled in Joey’s hair as she kissed her, stilling her thrusting, moaning body. As Joey stopped moving, still trembling, Jen carefully guided her away. Joey’s eyes went wild, frustration clear in her searching gaze. Jen held her eyes as she moved off Pacey’s body, conscious of the barely restrained passion threaded through every muscles of his body.

“I want to watch you fuck her for real, Pacey.” The words were like syrup, thick and sweet as Pacey crawled toward Joey, mindless, predatory, hungry.

Joey was a bundle of sensation, completely submissive as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him, his cock hard and insistent. As Jen watched, Joey pulled away from him, lying on her stomach, her ass high in the air. Pacey growled low and grabbed her hips, lifting her as he slid inside her, slick and hot.

Pacey’s body shook as he forced himself to move slowly, sliding in and out carefully, never actually leaving her body. Joey’s head rested on the floor, turned so she could watch Jen who was sitting across from them, her legs parted, her fingers massaging wet flesh.

Joey pressed her body to Pacey’s, trusting upward, conscious now of only the feel of his cock and the wet pink flesh between Jen’s legs. Pacey glanced at Jen as her free hand slid between her legs as well before moving back up to her parted lips. He held in his moan until, sensing his eyes on her, Jen reached to the side and grabbed something off the floor.

The crinkle of cellophane filled the room; drown out by three moans as Jen parted her hot flesh with the unwrapped Popsicle.

Pacey and Joey lost their composure, both coming hard as Jen fucked herself, on hand teasing her clit while the other moved the makeshift cock, her eyes locked on Pacey and Joey’s still moving bodies as she came herself, one last time.

~**~  
They lay there in multi-colored puddles, splattered like tie-dye over the tile. Jen shivered, from heat, from cold, from sensory overload. “It’ll be dark soon.”

Joey barely managed a nod, too close to exhaustion to make much of an effort. “We don’t have any candles.”

“I thought…”

“We used ‘em,” Pacey reminded her as he lifted his head from where it rested between her and Joey, even with their hips.

“Oh.” She smiled. “Right.”

“Guess in the future, we’ll have to save that particular activity for a power outage.”

Joey’s hand lifted to her hair, sticky with Popsicle syrup. “Could someone drag me to the shower?”

“No.”

Joey raised onto her elbows to look down at Pacey. “You were at this less time than we were. Carry me to the shower.”

“Potter, I’ve been beating off for a week straight, fantasizing about what you two were getting up to while I was gone. I’m *exhausted*.”

“And to think we were good up until tonight.”

“Speak for yourself,” Jen told her. “Because I was damn good tonight.”

Pacey moved his body slightly, leaning over Jen’s thigh to run his tongue over her clit. Jen shivered again as he licked his lips. “Mmm. Raspberry. Very good.”

Joey forced her body to move, pressing against Pacey’s. “Hey.”

“Sorry, babe. You taste like me. And raspberry beats that every time.”

“Oh yeah? Well,” she gave Jen a wink as the blonde moved away from Pacey, crawling in Joey’s direction. “What flavor beats raspberry?”

Pacey grinned, joining Jen in moving between Joey’s parted legs. “Dunno. Guess we’re gonna have to have us a taste test.”


End file.
